fallout_novelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Piper
Piper Wright 'is a reporter and head editor of the indie newspaper Publick Occurrences, as well as one of the main characters of 'Fallout 4 Novelization. Background Piper grew up in a small farming settlement in the Commonwealth along with her younger sister Natalie and her father. Following her father's murder, a teenage Piper took up a reporter's career, wanting to shed light on the person responsible. She succeeded and managed to lead to defending the settlement from a group of raiders. After that, she and Nat set off to become drifters until they found [[Diamond City|'Diamond City']]. At some point, Piper got into the possession of a working press printer and set up Publick Occurrences. Appearance Not many details were given in the book as to most characters' appearance, but Piper's short height is something that Nora took notice of very often. Piper's hair was black and her eyes bright - green, jade, and yellow at the same time. Piper also wore strong makeup, possibly to appear older than her actual age. She usually wore a worn red leather coat and a faded green scarf with varying t-shirts and shirts underneath. She carried a knapsack and a spacious messenger's bag, making her the only of the main characters who doesn't use a backpack. Personality Piper was a very easy-going and confident person, often appearing as pushy and overenthusiastic to those who didn't know her. She had an inherent love for sarcasm and other kinds of joking, and tended to make several humorous remarks in almost every situation, trying to keep life in a lighter tone. Despite that, Piper was also very compassionate and had a strong sense of ethics, most important of which she considered honestly and truth. She admitted that it was why she had started the newspaper. Piper was also very involved with numerous conspiracy theories, believing almost every one she hears and creating many herself. Some like Nora brushed that off as paranoia while others like Nick Valentine said Piper had a nose for affairs, much like every good journalist should. Relationships Nora The blooming bromance between Nora and Piper could be easily spotted from the moment the two women first met each other. They didn't go through an awkward beginning-friendship phase, instead going straight to close bonding, such as almost infinite banter and intelligent, often sarcastic, comments and jokes. Both of them had a very easy-going, open personality, causing the duo to appear very energetic and overdynamic to others, especially when they got to joking. Even though she was roughly four or five years younger, Piper often found herself being in the role of the "older sibling" in their relationship, trying to shield the naive and innocent Nora from the harsh reality of the Wasteland. Nora often referred to Piper as her best friend or even her only friend (during the earlier chapters), not hiding the fact that they were very close. She and Piper shared many heartfelt moments, very often at the end of a chapter. Curiously, Nora and Piper are the two who have spent the most time together of all the major characters, and are usually both present in any major event. Although it's been pointed at that Piper and Nick Valentine had known each other before and in spite of Danse and Nora being almost inseparable from "Setting a Foundation" onwards, Piper and Nora still remain as the deepest and strongest relationship of all. Valentine Piper Wright and Nick Valentine had known each other a long time before the events of the game (and thus, the novel), apparently having worked together on some case in the past. Piper didn't show any discomfort at the fact that Nick was a synth, even though she was wholeheartedly against the Institute and all their creations, implying that she had had the time to get used to both that fact and Nick's unusual appearance. Nick and Piper were very close and knew how to cooperate in combat, as shown in the attack on Trinity Tower. They also shared many moral and philosophical views about life and the world. However, their opinions on more political matters, such as the existence of the Railroad (which Nick completely denied) or the Brotherhood of Steel (which caused more concern on Piper's side whilst Nick saw it as a lesser evil) were often very differing. After "Dangerous Minds", Piper was very mindful and scared of Nick and, much like Nora, didn't want to travel with him anymore. However, she worked through those feelings and learned to trust him again much sooner than Nora did, and she was the one who convinced her to do so. Danse Paladin Danse was initially one of the biggest obstacles on Piper's road to joining the party, as he was against a civilian travelling with them. However, Piper managed to convince him to overlook the rules and was pleased to learn he agreed. While they were travelling together, Piper often made romantic advances towards the handsome Paladin, but he took no notice of that and, eventually, she stopped flirting - though she didn't stop talking about him with Nora, much to the latter's dismay. Danse was the first person Piper took notice of in a romantic light, even going as far as bluntly stating that she "wouldn't get any work done with someone like him around" mere moments after seeing him for the first time. This seemed to be only a physical attraction, though, as she didn't show any signs of falling in love with him later on in the story. MacCready Piper and MacCready were the couple that worried Nora the most, due to how well they got along. Piper was physically attracted to MacCready much like she had been to Danse, from the moment they met, but there was less dynamic in her relationship with the mercenary. However, there seemed to be moments when they showed deeper affection than just companionship. The focus of the story wasn't on the developing relationship between the two at the moment, but it was clear that it was advancing at a very quick pace. In "Castling", it was confirmed that MacCready was in love with Piper. Her feelings towards him haven't been fully explained yet. Cait Piper's relationship with Cait was rocky from the very beginning, when Piper refused to accept the girl into their group, causing Cait to feel anger and spite towards her. That relationship didn't cool down with time, growing into something of an indifference between the two women, resulting in the coldest relationship amongst the main characters. As time passed and, thanks to the efforts of Paladin Danse, Cait slowly learned to trust others more and open up, the relationship between her and Piper warmed up a bit as well. However, Cait still excluded Piper from the circle of people she considered her friends.